Numb
by Nomad Leonor
Summary: Both Hermione and Draco are stressed and accidentally run into each other, suddenly they find a way to get rid of their problems.


**Title: Numb**

**Author: Chaos**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Both Hermione and Draco are stressed and accidentally run into each other, suddenly they find a way to get their problems. Rated M for adult content**

**A/N: Hope you like. My first attempt at smut...**

**The mood sets better in this story if you're listening to Numb, By Linkin Park,make sure it's repeating through the story,look for it on YouTube, just a suggestion.**

**DMGH**

Hermione rushed through the halls. _Stupid bloody morons. And they call their selves my best _friends. She muttered angrily. It was late, or should we say early, in the very first hours of the morning. She knew she shouldn't be out at this time, if Filtch caught her, she would be done for.

She just couldn't get that stupid conversation out of her mind. She had been sitting with Ron and Harry in the common room. She had been trying to explain to them that she might like to change her image. She was tired of being the goody-good everyone was always expecting her to be. She was tired of living to people's expectations.

"Right but, you'd still do homework for us, right 'Mione?" Ron asked dumbly. Hermione glared at him.

"Absolutely not! Don't you get it Ronald? I'm trying to break away from that. That's the exact reaction I was talking about. I'm so tired of people wanting nothing to do with me unless it involves me doing there homework for them." Hermione sighed desperately trying to make him understand. Ron frowned.

"But if you don't do that, then what good are you for?" he said. Hermione slapped him. Ron rubbed his stinging red face. Hermione could feel the tears piling in front of her eyes. She looked to Harry for comfort but he shrugged.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I don't understand either," he said. Hermione raced from the common room as fast as she could. She had only realized how badly her tears were swelling up when she couldn't see through their blur.

So now she walked through the seventh floor corridor her tears falling like rain drops making their way down from Heaven. She wiped them away and her despair was suddenly turned into pure rage. She hurried the seventh floor corridor faster.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

Draco Malfoy kicked the chair in front of him in rage. He grabbed the table that held a lamp and crashed it into the floor making the lamp fly and shatter into a million pieces. He ran a hand through his blond hair and sighed desperately trying to find an explanation for his life being so miserable.

First Pansy, his girlfriend, tried her best to get his attention. The fact was that nobody could get his attention lately. With all the issues that had become apparent in life lately, not even sex could get his mind off things. He sighed deeply, he had tried it he swore he had. Unlike common belief he did actually care for Pansy, and just as uncommon Pansy wasn't actually the whore everyone thought her to be.

In fact she had only ever slept with Draco. Draco felt grateful for her faithfulness, but he couldn't do the same and he hated himself for it. He wished he could change, but his efforts to do so hadn't worked for the better. He tried, to be faithful, but he needed relief from his stress-driven life, before 'fucking" was exactly what he used to get relief. But with Pansy it was different, they didn't fuck, they made sweet passionate love. He couldn't take it anymore...

Sure he gave her, the pleasure she so rightly deserved but he couldn't find his own pleasure with her. It didn't even feel like she was there anymore...

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Then there was his father. The reason for his stress. His expectations for him were driving Draco mad. It seemed everything he did was a mistake to his father. He didn't want to be a death eater, but it was too late for that now wasn't it? Now that the war had started, now that he had been dragged into joining the dark side, what could he do?

He didn't want to be an expert in the dark arts. In fact he didn't want to be anything like his father. And slowly he began to realize that was exactly what he was turning into, his father. That only seemed to add to the disgust he felt for himself at the moment. He rushed out of the Slytherin Common room, he sneaked past the cold dungeons and raced towards the seventh floor.

He wanted to kick and scream and throw all his frustration out on anything, it would be especially great if he could do it on his father. How he would give anything to give that man exactly what he thought he deserved. He reached the seventh floor in record time, walking three times past an empty wall he waited for a wooden door to create itself on the previously empty wall.

He walked right through the door without a second thought and walked straight to a glass table at the end of the room. He poured himself a scotch and drank it in full gulps he wiped his mouth, breathing hard and poured himself another. He took this one slower taking only a gulp once in a while.

A comfy green looking couch appeared along with a roaring fire. Draco sighed and sat on the couch. He lay his head down on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes thinking of what he was doing. Sure he was being more like his father now then ever, but what did it matter anymore?

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

Hermione continued racing through the seventh floor corridor. She had intended to go the room of requirement, seeing a door already there, she burst straight through it, ready to throw whom ever was in there out into the corridor and keeping the room for herself.

She slammed the door shut behind her. Draco opened his eyes and stared behind him only to find a livid Hermione standing there. He got up and placed his scotch glass on a table. They both staring at each other. Whatever hatred they felt for each other didn't seem to surface through their raged minds. In fact any trace of rude remarks was completely wiped from their minds. As if suddenly they didn't have anything to say to each other.

Neither muttered a word, they let their eyes speak for them, Hermione's chocolate brown ones shined at him with burning fire. Draco's grey icy cool ones sent a chill through the room. Somehow neither could take their eyes off the other.

Without a second thought Draco stalked towards Hermione. Within a second she was thrown against the wall his body pressed against hers. Their lips had crashed roughly against each other. Draco bit down on Hermione's bottom lip bruising it. Hermione gasped and Draco took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled each other as they each began to release their stress. He pushed himself harder against her.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her tightly against him. Her hands wound their way up towards his platinum hair and her fingers curled around it. Withing seconds Hermione's blouse had been undone and thrown aside. Hermione slipped Draco's robe off followed by his shirt.

Her hands wondered down his chest and into the waist band of his pants. With a swift moment she had them undone and at his feet. Draco steeped out of them, his large erection showing through his black boxers.

_and I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

Hermione moaned as his hand unclasped her bra and wondered through her breasts. He flicked her nipples between his thumb and forefinger making a chill run down her spine. He nipped at her neck biting forcefully making her whimper in pain then sucking to ease it. Red marks covered Hermione's neck.

He let a finger slide under her skirt and into her knickers rubbing her clit. Hermione couldn't help moaning his name he slowly inserted a finger into her wet sex. Hermione gasped as she felt him begin to move his finger in and out of her. Hermione glared as he stopped only to find he had added two more fingers to his movement.

Hermione moaned as he moved his fingers faster in rhythm, his other hand traveled back to her breast roughly tugging it and making her whimper in pain once more. His mouth traveled through her mouth to her neck, Hermione couldn't take it any longer she felt herself tighten around his fingers and spill her juices over his hand. Satisfied Draco pulled his fingers away and brought them to his lips sucking on them. Hermione moaned as she crashed her lips with his tasting her own juices.

She hastily broke the kiss and got on her knees. Pulling his boxers down Hermione flicked the tip of his erection with her tongue. Draco sighed as she slowly played with it, finally deciding to take him in hot mouth, Draco groaned as he felt her sucking then slowly pulling her mouth out and back in. He was just about ready to explode, he grabbed her arms and pulled her up to her feet. He literally ripped her knickers away, leaving the skirt.

He pressed her up against the wall once more, rubbing his erection on her, letting her know how hard he was and how badly he was thirsting for her. Hermione threw her head back slightly as she groaned wanting him inside her now. Draco sensed this but didn't ease up letting his fingers run towards her clit again, he rubbed her as he felt her once again wet and ready to take him.

He stared straight into her eyes, the message in his was apparent, _I'm going to be rough with you Granger. _Hermione smirked as she stared straight into his eyes nodding as if to say _Come..._

Draco grabbed her through the ass and brought her up so that her legs were around his waist. Making sure her back was firmly against the wall, he painfully penetrated through her folds. Hermione whimpered in pain. But Draco didn't stop for even a second, he was going to show her what he was capable of. He took himself almost all out before thrusting harder once more. Hermione whimpered as she hit against the wall and felt him enter her all the way. Draco began to move faster, harder, never being any less brutal with his thrusts than before.

He struggled not to ejaculate as Hermione moaned louder. He let a hand wonder between them and rubbed her clit as well making Hermione scream his name, finally feeling like she couldn't take it anymore, he thrust again and felt her wall tightening around him and spilling her juices over his manhood. Draco grunted as he shoved harder than ever before going deeper and slamming her against the wall harshly with his brute force and finally he released his seed into her.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Both of them stayed in the same position as they panted over each other. A bed suddenly appeared on the corner of the room. Hermione tucked her face into the neck of the man, who was still inside her. Not removing himself from her Draco carried her to the bed.

He slid from her and lay on his side, pulling Hermione close he wrapped his arms around her and pulled the covers over them, darkness fell upon them.

When Hermione awoke once more, it was over two hours later, she was sore and had tons of bruises. She quickly did a concealment charm and looked for Draco in the room. He was dressing himself. Hermione rubbed her eyes and followed suit. Draco poured himself another scotch and sat on the couch that still stood in the front of the room. Hermione turned towards the door to leave.

"Hey Granger," Draco called her back. Hermione turned towards him. "Same time, same place tomorrow?" he asked. Hermione smirked.

"Just like it's been for the past two years," she answered and left through the door leaving Draco to drown in his thoughts.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_


End file.
